User blog:Kotoneko/So an Utaite just passed away
NOTICE: If you do not get your sample in by 11:59 PM -8 GMT, May 06, 2012, YOUR ENTRY WILL NOT BE DECLARED VALID. ENTRIES ARE NO LONGER ACCEPTED ---- I really don't know if I should be posting this but it's really sad to hear that a YouTube utaite has just passed away in the past few days. She was called Sayaka and was from Indonesia. I don't know what happened but she suddenly stopped posting 3 days ago and now her Youtube wall and her deviantart page are both filled with "RIP" There was also a website she moderated at called "Vocapost" which has changed it's front page to a memorial for her. It's kinda sad, especially for reading the comments on her wall from earlier this month... I'll leave some links for you people. http://www.vocapost.net/ http://www.youtube.com/user/sayakachan95 Most recent cover, uploaded a week ago, Rolling Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLMsR1mCda4&feature=plcp Edit: After looking around a bit more I've found that apparently she was hit by a car, but no one knows who did it and he hasn't been arrested yet. Kotoneko 07:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Kotone back! Here's a translated copy of the post on Vocapost explaining what happened. For my VP (VocaPost) friends who do not know, this afternoon (Sunday, April 29, 2012) at 18:00, one of our forum moderators at vocapost, passed away. Sayaka was coming home from the seaside on her motorcycle, when she entered pit road, she fell and was hit by a car who fled. ---- Sen 03:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Since I don't want to make too many blogs about this, we'll just make Kotone's the main one Yes, like some people considered, we are going to make memorial and probably do it off site as well. I mean it would be rather rude to make start an unfinished page yes? So I suppose we'll all share a google document to do this. I think we should do a whole Utaite Wiki staff chorus of Saihate too as I believe it would be quite a fitting song for this situation...^_^ Of course we have to do this within a certain we can't drag this out too long...so I think a simple chorus with just all of us singing together should be just sufficient, although we might have to see... For now here are the romaji lyrics for Saihate. We will be singing with the normal fast one by the way, not the slow one. Anyone on the staff is welcome to join~ We won't force you into it if you don't want to! o.o;; But everyone's voices will probably blend together anyway so it doesn't matter too much if you sound too bad!....probably...heh it's the feelings that count so do try! : mukou wa donna tokoro nandarou ne? buji ni tsuitara tayori de mo hoshii yo :tobira wo hiraite kanata e to mukau anata e kono utagoe to inori ga todokeba ii naa :kumo hitotsu nai you na nukeru hodo seiten no kyou wa kanashii kurai ni owakare biyori de arifureta jinsei wo akaku irodzukeru youna taoyaka na koi deshita taoyaka na koi deshita sayonara :mata itsu no hi ni ka deaeru to shinjiraretara kore kara no hibi mo kawarazu yari sugoseru ne :tobira ga shimareba kono mama hanareba nare da anata no kemuri wa kumo tonari ame ni naru yo arifureta jinsei wo akaku irodzukeru youna taoyaka na koi deshita taoyaka na koi deshita sayonara ---- ユノミ 02:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, this is Yunomi speaking. I'll just take a note of people joining the Saihate Chorus. Another Edit: Now the names that are like this have already given their samples. Remember, if you don't give submit the sample IN TIME (DEADLINE May 6th), you will not be able to join the chorus. For the Names that are in italic - Your Concept Art is already finished. #''Sen'' #''Starikun'' #''Kanarazu~'' #''ユノミ'' #''Greydawn'' #''Hirodo'' #''BLUEBIRD'' #''Melon'' #''Meta'' #''hope'' #''Yuruguchi'' #''Cryst'' Users are still welcome to join. (The things that are needed for the Saihate Sample can be seen after this section). Here's off vocal of Saihate and for those who don't know the song, download it here. FYI, If you want to join the chorus, just post a comment here in wanting to join it.(The only thing I need to say that this is a Utaite Wiki Staff Chorus, which means- only Staffs of the Utaite Wiki can join this Chorus.) ---- Be sure NOT to mix your vocals with the background music. We would just like the raw vocal file only! Things you should be aware of during recording: #Timing #Pitch #... Always make sure that before you sing to do vocal exercises and to drink lots of water. DO NOT SING AFTER EATING! This is very bad for your throat! This site explains a few vocal warmup techniques that work quite well so be sure to read those carefully. Remember practice makes perfect so try to practice at least once a day :) For now make sure to record a sample up to the first "sayonara" part, the third stanza (though you may sing more if you'll like), before May 7! This is to make sure that this chorus will be finished in time and to check everyone's progress plus if you post it earlier, everyone could give some nice constructive criticism to help you improve! Make sure join the group on SoundCloud and share the sample there~ I (Sen) have already posted a really small sample there so you guys don't have to worry about being the first and lone one to post ^_^ Also along with your samples (if you haven't told me already) please give a brief description of how you want to look like as I will be doing some simple drawings for the chorus as well. Since everyone is probably going to be in formal clothes, include a description of how you want your hair to be like and if you'll like you can specify some clothes as well otherwise you will be given a outfit of my choice (not that it's going to be bad looking or anything). ---- Meta-Kakera 05:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Meta here~ If you're in the chorus, make sure you message Sen or me about what kind of flower you'd like in your chorus picture, so we can get the concept art for all of you done sooner~ And if possible, make sure you add some kind of symbolism to your choice. Remember, this is a chorus in memory of someone! --Yuno coming by. You can actually pick Flowers by their meanings and decide which one you want to have. -- Meta back again (orz) Also, you can use this link to pick, if you want an Asian selection. (I've picked the Red Spider Lily/Higanbana, which means "Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment") --Sen here~ Greydawn has found a much better site that is very update with flowers and their meanings, check it out here! List of taken flowers: *Edelweiss (Cryst) *Red Spider Lily (Meta) *Campanula (Yuno) *Daffodil (Sen) *Rose (Stari) *Camellia (BLUEBIRD) *Hyacinth (Greydawn) *Everlasting (Melon) *Sweet Pea (Hirodo) *Aster tataricus (Yuruguchi) *Snowdrop (Kana) ---- Art corner~ Sen here~ I suppose I start posting the drafts/drawings here so you guys can tell me if you like it or not plus hear my input on it Meta is going to post her drafts/drawings here as well~ Note that though all the drafts/drawings here have not been digitized yet! When I get to that part I fix all the proportions, errors and such so forgive me for the crappy inking, proportions, etc. at the moment OTL Sen, Stari, Yunomi *Don't worry Yunomi I'll fix your height.... Kanarazu, Hope, Hirodo *Well overall a lot of detail was lost though that's okay since that was the point of making everything black and white *Kana might be a bit too tall...head/hair is slightly lop sided **I realized he looks like a host now..... *Since I didn't know Hope's flower at the time I didn't draw it as I wanted to quickly post the finished inked version..... *Hirodo is rather...not proportionate, the boots are too detailed vs. the dress so I might have to play around with coloring since it'll be all black in the end Yuruguchi (inked >.< sorry kept forgetting to post!) *Ignore the arms...they are quite messed up orz *The hair ponytail is rather...spiky and fluffy too... *I gave you boots (I got better at drawing them at least..) though they are different sized and don't even look the same OTL *The white area is suppose to be black with white lines but I had no confidence in inking that part OTL --Meta speaking~ Well, I've got my drafts done. I'll do fixing on the computer since it's impossible to erase ink. (also, ignore my really messy writing) Drafts here. *Top left is me, top right is Melon, bottom left is Greydawn, and bottom right is BLUEBIRD. *I drew the ankles really weirdly on most of them, so sorry about that... *I'm too tall, oops. I also accidentally inked my face too narrow/pointed and my anatomy on that one's horrible since I drew it at an angle. The sleeves are also too complicated, I think, so I'll cut down on those triangle things...plus my flower's really complicated and hard to draw orz *Melon's...I'm not sure if those are shorts under your skirt, or if those are thigh-high socks. I think I'm leaning more towards the shorts, though. *Greydawn, I wasn't sure how to do the front of your hair, so I just did a simple split in the middle. Your dress was also kind hard, since I did it last and had to think of something creative and simple at the same time... also, after listening to your sample, I realized that it didn't really fit your voice...|D *Bluebird, I think yours is my favorite out of these four...|D. I wasn't sure how to do the glasses, since rectangle ones make you look nerdy, so I Googled "sexy glasses" and reffed those. Hope you like them. Also I kept accidentally making you look too masculine...orz. I also kind of added black stocking things, but I don't think those will be in the final version. In short, I drew me too tall and Bluebird a little too short; I also went a little crazy with the designs. No proper faces because I'm ridiculously lazy had no space to draw them. Category:Blog posts Category:News, Important Topics, etc.